Recovered Test Subjects/Leojsaad
As originally posted the 25/02/2014 This is another fanwork, featuring recovered Test Subjects! There will be 5 characters: Recovered BL-Delta, Recovered SC-Delta, Recovered TA-Delta, Recovered IN-Delta and Recovered BR-Delta. Note: None of them will have team-up bonuses. The base stats for all of them will be: Health: 3 Stamina: 3 Attack: 3 Defense: 3 Accuracy: 3 Evasion 3 Contents http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Leojsaad/Fanwork_-_Recovered_Test_Subjects# hide#Recovered BL-Delta #Recovered SC-Delta #Recovered TA-Delta #Recovered IN-Delta #Recovered BR-Delta Recovered BL-Delta Bio: ''"This Test Subject, which name is unknown, was freed from the Brotherhood's control by S.H.I.E.L.D., but intensive Iso-8 treatment, he kept his powers, and gained the will to do good. And get revenge on the Brotherhood. His powers include massive explosions and creation and firing of energy beams."'' Class: Blaster Passive: *''' Untested Power''' **Meltdown always critically hits L1 Ability - Unstable Power '(Ranged Energy) - One Enemy, One Hit, No Cooldown ''Special Properties * Ignore Defense * Deadly Crits 'L2 Ability - Chaos Surge '(Ranged Energy) - One Enemy, One Hit, No Cooldown Special Properties * Follow-up Attack One Enemy * Chaos Shot 'L6 Ability - Isotope Radiation '(Ranged Energy) - One Enemy, One Hit, No Cooldown Special Properties * '''Radiation Poisoning **Causes Poisoned; applies Incapacitation on targets with Poisoned; applies Nanoplague on targets with Incapacitation L9 Ability - Meltdown '(Ranged) - All, One Hit, Starts Cooled Down for 2 Rounds; after used, Cooldown is 3 Rounds ''Special Properties * Guaranteed Crit * Catastrophic * Exploit Attrition Recovered SC-Delta '''Bio: ''"A former Test Subject with stunning blows, this unkown Test Subject was freed from control by S.H.I.E.L.D., but was able to keep his powers and save lifes, instead of taking them for masters he hates. His energy blades can cut through many things, which makes him an powerful ally against many enemies just like him."'' Class: Scrapper Passive: *''' Ravaging Blows''' **'All attacks exploit Bleeding '''L1 Ability - Powered Footwork '(Energy Melee) - One Enemy, One Hit, No Cooldown Special Properties * Exploits Bleeds One Enemy * Bleeding * Shred 'L2 Ability - Cognitive Dissonance '(Melee) - One Enemy, One Hit, No Cooldown Special Properties * Exploits Bleeds One Enemy * Pressure Points * Disoriented 'L6 Ability - Slice '(Energy Melee) - One Enemy, 2 Hits, No Cooldown Special Properties * Exploits Bleeds * Paragon Exploiter One Enemy * Ravaged 'L9 Ability - Plasma Strikes '(Energy Melee) - One Enemy, Two Hits, No Cooldown Special Properties * Exploits Bleeds * Brutal Strike * Hemorrhaging Attack One Enemy * Pummeled Recovered TA-Delta '''Bio: ''"Once a weapon used to terrorize enemies and lead them to their deaths by use of his tremendous psychic powers, this Test Subject was freed by S.H.I.E.L.D. and underwent more intensive Iso-8 treatment. We convinced him to side with us, but beware. His psionic powers are so big he might be fooling us all right now with more lies. Deep, dark and fearful thoughts might be being planted in our minds right now..."'' Class: Tactician Passives: *''' Deep Thought''' **Attacking this target will cost extra stamina * Mental Resilience L1 Ability - Psionic '(Ranged Psychic) - One Enemy, One Hit, No Cooldown ''Special Properties * Psychic Attack One Enemy * Cornered * Exhausted 'L2 Ability - Wrong Thinking '(Ranged Psychic) - All Enemies, One Hit, 2 Rounds Cooldown Special Properties * Psychic Attack One Enemy * Weakened * Cower 'L6 Ability - Mind Over Matter '(Buff Psychic) - All Allies, 100% Chance, 3 Rounds Cooldown Special Properties * Quick Action * Subtle All Allies * Rising Up * Buildup 'L9 Ability - Psionic Slam '(Ranged Psychic) - One Enemy, One Hit, 1 Round Cooldown Special Properties * Psychic Attack One Enemy * Migraine * Stun (40% chance) Recovered IN-Delta '''Bio: ''"Formerly a Brotherhood-controlled Test Subject, this man was freed by S.H.I.E.L.D., but kept his powers due to intensive Iso-8 treatment. He has mastered focusing his Iso-8 powers to act twice as fast as normal people, and will use those powers to become a hero."'' Class: Infiltrator Passive: *''' High Acceleration''' **Takes damage after attacking **Damage from this effect also restores Stamina L1 Ability - Invisible Strike '(Melee) - One Enemy, One Hit, No Cooldown ''Special Properties * Stealthy * High Crits One Enemy * Pressure Points 'L2 Ability - Blurred Punches '(Melee Unarmed) - One Enemy, 3 Hits, No Cooldown Special Properties * Exploits Slow One Enemy * Fumbling * Wide-Open 'L6 Ability - Frenzy '(Melee Unarmed) - One Enemy, 3 Hits, No Cooldown Special Properties * Paragon Exploiter * Exploits Protection 'L9 Ability - Engage '(Buff) - Self, 100% chance, 3 Rounds Cooldown Special Properties * Quick Action Self * 'Experimental Speed '(1 Round) **Taking two turns this round **Attacks deal 30% more damage **Attacks cost less Stamina Recovered BR-Delta '''Bio: ''"This Test Subject, whose name is unknown, was freed by the Brotherhood's control by S.H.I.E.L.D., but due to intensive Iso-8 treatment, he kept his powers and joined S.H.I.E.L.D. in hopes of being a hero and a savior. His strenght is immense, and he can focus his Iso-8 into an overload that is capable of shutting down an autonomic function."'' Class: Bruiser Passive: *''' Iso-8 Experiment''' **Increases Defense when attacked **Increases Attack when attacked L1 Ability - Overloaded Fist '(Melee Unarmed) - One Enemy, One Hit, No Cooldown ''Special Properties * Exploits Slow One Enemy * Neutralized * Exhausted 'L2 Ability - Iso-8 Prototype '(Buff) - Self, 100% Chance, 3 Rounds Cooldown Special Properties * Quick Action Self * 'Shield Experiment '(2 Rounds) **Shield effect absorbs incoming damage **Reduced damage from Melee attacks * 'Defensive Experiment '(1 Round) **Increased Defense * 'Offensive Experiment '(1 Round) **Increased Attack 'L6 Ability - Tackle '(Melee) - One Enemy, One Hit, 2 Rounds Cooldown Special Properties * '''Offensive Option **Requires Offensive Experiment to be used **Will not consume Offensive Experiment * Deadly Crits * Exploits Protection One Enemy * Slowed * Wide-Open 'L9 Ability - Defibrilator '(Ranged Melee Tech Energy Electric) - One Enemy, One Hit, No Cooldown Special Properties * Charged Attack * High Crits One Enemy * Static Charge * Stun (70% chance) Well, that's it for the Recovered Test Subjects. Post your opinion about this fanwork in the comments! Thanks for reading!